In known rectifiers of the type described above, the two diodes are plates of semi-conductive material between which is placed a conductor serving as tap. Two further conductors are attached to the remaining sides of the diodes by soldering. A rectifier of this kind is described, for example, in the German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1 973 009. In that device, the tap is a relatively massive housing which has special ledges on which the semi-conductors are to be fastened at one of their plane sides by soldering. Lead wires are soldered to the remaining sides of the semi-conductors. Each of the semi-conductor plates and the adjacent part of the lead wire and of the ledge is surrounded by a resin coating, applied by casting or pressing. It is a disadvantage of this known construction that the resin coatings must be applied separately to each of the diode structures. Shaping the tap as a relatively massive housing element is a further disadvantage.
Another recitifier with series-connected semi-conductor diodes is described in German Auslegeschrift No. 1 098 104. The device described there is placed in a housing and has protruding connector pins.